1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel that delivers fishing line forward and a spool of a spinning reel.
2. Background Information
The conventional spinning reel comprises a spool body, an abutting member (a spool collar), and a ring member (a spool ring). In this type of spinning reel, the ring member is held between the abutting member and the spool body. Specifically, the ring member is held between the abutting member and the spool body by mounting the abutting member to the spool body in a state of having disposed the ring member on the front side of the spool body. See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-283931.